


Saltzman School for the Young and Gifted

by RedIsTheNewGreen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIsTheNewGreen/pseuds/RedIsTheNewGreen
Summary: AU where the characters are not witches, werewolves, or vampires, but elementals 😊“Long ago, four powerful people founded this school for the young and gifted. Four leaders which represent each element. Silas Salvatore who represents the Wind element; Alaric Saltzman, my ancestor who I am named after, he represents the Fire element; Mikael Mikaelson who represents the Water element; and Mary McCullough who represents the Earth element. Each elemental had one goal: to protect the children who will harness the future of our kind.” Alaric started his tale of the origin of the Saltzman Boarding School.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Saltzman School for the Young and Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this is going but meh

If there’s one thing I learned about history, it’s that they’re written by the victors. What we know now have been shaped by the historical narratives through school textbooks, iconography, pop culture of movies, and music, and other variety of mediums. We have a choice to listen to the two parts of the story, but most often than not, we only hear the winning side, and ignore those who lost their cause.

For me, I have no choice but to live the life I was destined to. Because of ‘The Gemini War’, me and my co-elementals are forced to hide and live under the shadows. We are enforced to build our life under a pretentious storyline that we are normal people who are troubled and in need of special care.

I am Josie Saltzman, and this is where my story begins.

\----------------------

*Beep beep beep*

Hope’s eyes opened and she looked around the room. She doesn’t remember why she’s here, nor does she remember where she even is. All she knows is that she can’t move, and the room is all white.

“Oh. You’re awake.”

She instantly looked at the person who said that. In the same room as her, is a girl, maybe around her age, who is wearing a yellow sweater and a blue plaid skirt. The said girl was looking intently at her, and said, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Hope was only able to utter a single word, as her throat feels dry. When she was able to adjust to the light, she looked around and found out that she’s inside a hospital room. She has an IV connected to her, and a monitor beside her, which should be tracking her vital signs.

“That’s good to hear, you were passed out when we came into your house. My dad and I got worried.” Said the sweater-wearing girl who is now walking towards her bed.

Sudden events have flashed through Hope’s mind as if she’s just re-enacting them now. She remembers hearing the police sirens, she remembers a few armed people going inside their house and raiding it. She also remembers her father telling her to hide inside her closet, and her locking the door to her room. And what she remembers most is hearing a gunshot, followed by her mother’s scream and a crash. She specifically recalls crying and having a panic attack inside her closet after that, and a loud knock inside her room. When she heard that the knob unlocked, and someone opened the closet, she just saw black.

And now she’s here, inside the hospital room, without any recollection of how she got here, and who this girl in front of her is.

“Where are my parents?” She asked right away to this girl. “What happened to our house? Who are you?”

“Everything will be explained to you in due time, but first we need to get you out of here.”

“What do you mean? Why?” Hope asked.

“Outside those doors, a special task force assigned by the government, is waiting for you to wake up. If we can get you out now, you’ll be able to find out the answers to your questions sooner than later.” She said, still looking at Hope intently.

Hope was still recovering but she feels like she can stand up, so she did. She doesn’t seem to be hurt or anything. She looked at the girl all confused, so many questions she wanted to ask, but first she wanted to know, “Who are you?”

“I’m Josette Saltzman, Josie for short. I was sent by my father to retrieve you from here and get away from the task force.”

“Okay. How are we going to do that?”

“Are you afraid of heights?” Josie asked.

\----------------------

Hope should’ve known that when the other girl asked that question, nothing good would come after. She has never felt scared in her entire life. She has never tried sky diving, nor cliff diving, so when they jumped from the 15th floor of the hospital, she was at loss for words. Were they flying? Certainly not. They were just falling but Josie seemed to control their landing.

When they safely landed, Josie held her hand and asked if she was okay. Hope, of course retracted her hand and almost wanted to yell at the girl because she doesn’t know what to feel after the recent turn of events.

She thinks Josie knew she wanted to yell, so the other girl said, “Before you get mad or anything, we have to leave. It won’t take them long to find out you’re not in there anymore.”

“Why should I trust you? I almost died of what we did.”

“You don’t have to trust me. Just believe that where we’re going is much safer than where we are now. Your parents are also waiting for you.” Josie said to her seriously.

At the mention of her parents, Hope’s eyes widened. If the only way to find her parents is by going with this crazy building-jumper sweater-wearing girl, she would. And so, she did.

Josie leads her to a street wherein a car was parked, and an adult guy was waiting for them.

“Hi Dad,” Josie said, while getting into the front seat. “Sorry it took long, she woke up 15 minutes after I got in.”

“That’s okay, sweetie. As long as she’s with us now.” The adult guy then turned to Hope and smiled. “I’m Alaric, by the way. Your father and I are friends. He and your mom are currently with us in Georgia”

“What? Georgia? That’s like a ten-hour drive. How long was I out?” Hope asked the two.

“You were out for two days and a half because of all the drugs they were putting into your system. Luckily, Josie here had a counter-drug, which helped you wake up earlier.” Alaric explained. “Let’s now get going so we can get to Georgia and enjoy our ten-hour drive.”

Hope did not feel the ten-hour drive too much since she fell asleep. When they got to where they were going, it was already morning, and Alaric was just parking inside a mansion that had a big ‘S’ on the gate. When she looked around, she can see that this is bigger than their mansion in New Orleans.

“Welcome to Saltzman School for the Young and Gifted,” Josie said grinning at Hope. “I can show you around if you like, or we can go straight to my dad’s office so you can see your parents.”

“Parents,” Hope answered shortly.

“Let’s go then,” Alaric said, and he led both girls to his office.

Once Hope opened the doors, she saw her parents inside sitting on the chairs in front of the table. She shouted, “Dad! Mom!” which made both turn their heads to her.

They all got up and hugged each other.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, my little princess.” Her father, Klaus Mikaelson, said to her after kissing her forehead. “We were worried sick when they got you.”

“Dad, who were those people who came to our house?”

Hayley pulled away from their hug and looked at Alaric and Josie’s direction. She sighed before saying, “Maybe it would be best if they explain it to you, princess. Alaric and Josie can detail it out.”

“We’ll stay here in case you have your own set of questions to us,” Klaus said, pulling away from the hug as well. He then looked to Alaric and nodded. “It’s time she knows.”

Alaric and Josie then came closer to Hope and asked her to sit down. Alaric sat at the headmaster’s chair, while the two of them sat in front of him.

“Before we begin, I just want to know, Hope. Have you ever felt that you’re something special or different than the other kids you’ve been going to school with?”


End file.
